nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendogs/Glitches
There are numerous glitches found in Nintendogs. Below is a list of glitches and how to recreate them. High-Pitched Music Record Bug To create this glitch, get out any music record, and move the slider with the arrow to the top using good force and put on the music. This may take a few tries, but the music will sound slightly warped. The difference is more noticeable in some songs than others, so listen closely. It seems to be most noticeable in Smilin' Dog Record. Puppy Press-ups To recreate this glitch, the player must play the Flower Waltz Record and focus the camera on one puppy. When that puppy starts to do press-up-like movements, the player must take the record needle off the record and their puppy will still do press-ups even if they go to the main screen and take the camera off that puppy. The puppy will stop doing press-ups when the player calls it, plays another record, gives it a bath, brushes them, enters it in a contest, or walks it. The player's other dogs may start to do press-ups as well. Puppy Zombies For this glitch, the player needs to get a Keyboard, which can be bought from the Discount Shop. For the glitch to happen, the player must play some keys on the Keyboard until all dogs are singing. Then the player will have to close the system until the dogs bark through the speakers, then open it again. The dogs should be on the screen as they have just been called. At this point, the player needs to move the D-Pad/Circle Pad so the camera moves, and the dogs will walk towards the player like zombies, hence the name of the glitch. Trainer Point Gaining Trick The player must have a brush to do this glitch. They'll have to brush their dog and then close the DS as soon as the sequence starts. After being left on for a while and when the player opens the DS and quits brushing, they will have found that they have gained an abnormal number of Trainer Points. Although, the player needs to feed and water their dog before they perform the glitch, as they may perform the glitch through the night and the dog may end up famished and/or parched when the player comes on, hence gaining fewer points or actually losing points. Abnormal Dog Head When interacting with any puppy, if the player pulls their tail in the opposite direction its head is facing, its head will turn 360 degrees in a sort of creepy manner. This glitch was fixed in Nintendogs + Cats. Infinite Walks To do the glitch, the player will need to take their puppy for a walk. while on the walk, the player will have to try and get as many "?" signs, but make sure they are all on a path to the Park. When they're there, change the pet's accessory (or put something on if the dog isn't wearing anything) and the game will be saved. Afterwards, the player will need to turn off their Nintendo DS system. When the player boots up their game, they'll be back at the house and the presents found on the walk will be in their Supplies. Afterwards, they'll be able to go for another walk without having to wait for half an hour and the process can be repeated many times. Although, Trainer Points and stamina for the puppy won't be earned. Infinite Competitions This glitch, similar to the infinite walks glitch, allows you to do infinite competitions. Change the date back days from the present time, set the time to 11:59 PM (or 23:59) then turn on the game and pet a dog for about a minute. You might gain Trainer Points and you will still win your money. This does not work on Nintendogs + Cats. Important Note: If you do this while any dogs on the half-hour waiting period between walks, you will have to wait until the next real-life day to walk your dog. You also cannot just flat-out skip to the next day or you will have to wait another 24 hours to enter another competition. You cannot teach an infinite amount of tricks with this glitch either. Dancing Dog To do this, follow the "Abnormal Dog Head" glitch, but when the dog turns to look at his/her tail, switch to the other side, and do it again until the dog lunges backward and lands on his/her back. When it does this, pet the back leg closest to the front view, and the dog will swing its head back and forward until it gets up. Tail Underfloor When a dog is doing the Lie Down trick and the player pets it, the dog may begin to wag its tail. If the dog is turned to the side while lying down or the player changes the camera angle so the dog's head is facing left or right, the dog's tail will go into the ground. When the dog gets up, its tail will act strangely, but after a while it will go back to normal. Separated Shadows When the player throws any Flying Disc to a dog and they pick it up and brings it back to the player, the shadows of the flying disc and dog are separated even though the dog appears to be holding the disc in its mouth. That's because the game recognizes the dog and disc as two separate objects. This glitch also works with any item that can be held in the mouth such as the Rubber Mushroom, though the glitch can be seen better with a Flying Disc. Rare Present Glitch If the player tugs on the lead during a walk to make their dog run, and a rare present appears, the dog will stop when the rare present is on the edge of the screen, get the present as normal, but then face right and put its paws on the right side of the screen as if its owner was on the right side of the Nintendo DS. The dog will react as normal when the present is opened, but stay on the right side. This is a harmless glitch and there does not seem to be anything wrong with the items obtained while this glitch is in use. Easy Understanding This glitch is uncommonly easy: to do this, the dog named be named in a loud but clear place for your dog to be able to be heard, like inside a car or at a busy shopping precinct. Do this and name the dog. When they get to a quiet place, your dog will hear you. Do not call them by their name. They can hear you by other environmental real-world noises such as cars and talking. They will come to you, so this glitch is useful to call your dog without having to say their names out loud. This can happen with commands, too, though more common with the Sneeze command. Category:Nintendogs